El ultimo concierto
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: El famosisimo y exitoso grupo BadLuck se encuentra de gira dando el ultimo concierto de temporada, todo va de maravilla hasta que... YukixShu
1. En la mira

**El ultimo concierto.**

Capitulo 1

**En la mira.**

En las afueras de un elegante hospital se puede ver a un hombre intentando entrar intempestivamente pues tenia que lidiar con una sarta de reporteros que lo hostigaban con millones de preguntas con tal de conseguir "la primicia", su paciencia estaba llegando al limite, le urgía ingresar, necesitaba, no más bien le carcomía el alma saber cómo se encontraba aquella persona que amaba y que ahora se encontraba ingresada en ese lugar gracias a una maldita atrocidad. Bien su paciencia se terminó y no le quedó de otra más que actuar y no de la mejor manera…

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea apártense de mi camino!!! –Gruñó el hombre tras propinar un fuerte puñetazo al reportero que se encontraba en su frente. Los comentario que vinieron a continuación en su contra tales como "señoras y señores hemos sido testigos de la agresividad de este hombre" o de otros como "¿cómo puede ser que sea tan famoso con semejante carácter?" pero todo eso le vino valiendo un soberano pepino, lo mas importante de su vida, aunque nunca lo admitiera, se encontraba ahí con la vida pendiéndole de un hilo. Empujó a cuanta persona más se le metía en el medio y caminó hacia delante hasta por fin toparse con el primer galeno al cual con furia incontenida tomó por el cuello de la gabardina- ¿dígame cómo y dónde demonios se encuentra?

-Se… señor… no se de quien me esta hablando –Respondió con temor el galeno.

- ¡¡¡Puta madre!!! Hablo del paciente que ingresaron de emergencia por un puto atentado –rugió con la mandíbula apretada.

- ¿Yuki Eiri? –Pronunció cohibida una chica de lila cabellera, estatura media y piel ligeramente bronceada que portaba un blanco uniforme de enfermera, quien le había reconocido y al notar que el aludido respondí con una gélida mirada por su propia seguridad decidió continuar hablando- Si… sígame por favor… yo… yo puedo guiarle donde él.

- Gracias –Fue la fría respuesta de aquel rubio ojimiel que de inmediato siguió a la amable y cohibida muchacha que se ofreció a darle la información que el requería.

Caminaron por un par de pasillos hasta llegar a uno con doble puerta en cuya parte superior se podía ver con letras blancas y fondo rojo un letrero que decía "Sala de Operaciones" y fuera unas cuantas de personas muy bien conocidas por él.

- Es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted, con su permiso –le dijo la joven enfermera luego de hacer una reverencia y regresarse por donde vinieron.

- Yuki –pronuncio un pelirrojo al verle, el semblante que mostraba era realmente aterrador, su camisa y pantalón estaban manchados en sangre y su rostro lucía completamente desencajado, un mar de lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas y sus ojos demostraban un dolor agónico. De igual forma solo que sin las manchas de sangre se encontraban la mayoría de las personas que ahí se encontraban.

- Eiri –Dijo un rubio de orbes esmeraldas que se acercó donde él y que a diferencia de los demás mostraba su por demás conocido temple ante todo.

- ¿Cómo está, va a morirse? –Fueron las dos únicas y frías preguntas que se atrevió a pronunciar.

- ¡Cabrón! –Fue el insulto que escuchó antes de que su rostro se viera girado por un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda- ¿Es así como te preocupas por él, eh?

- ¡Hiro! –Exclamaron los demás al ver su reacción.

- Tsk –Chasqueó Yuki después de limpiarse el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio partido- Imbécil es obvio que estoy preocupado por él sino no estaría aquí –respondió indiferente.

- Serás… -Hiroshi estaba dispuesto a soltarle otro puñetazo pero fue detenido por otro rubio de orbes azules.

- Calm down mister Nakano… con golpes no solucionara nada –Le aconsejó el rubio americano.

Tohma se llevó a Yuki a una cierta distancia del grupo para que los ánimos se calmaran y así pudiera explicarle los detalles del atentado, puesto que el apuesto rubio se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, a unas 4 horas de viaje, asi que Seguchi Tohma al ser el "propietario" del muchacho accidentado y "queridísimo" cuñado del rubio escritor se encargó de darle el inmediato aviso y mandar por él en un avión privado pues si no lo hacía tendría un gran problema con el rubio escritor y eso es lo que menos deseaba.

- Kjj… maldito cabrón hijo de puta, no lo soporto. Si en verdad le importara Shuichi no actuaría de esa forma… kjj imbécil. –murmuro para si mismo y con desprecio el apuesto pelirrojo- Shu-chan –suavizó su voz al nombrar a su amigo pelirosa- por qué tuvo que pasarte esto…

-flash back-

- ¡¡¡¡Buenas noches a todos!!!! –Saludó un joven muchacho de extraña cabellera color rosa, de piel bronceada, y hermosas orbes color amatista en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una de las mas efusivas sonrisas, vestía una blanca camisa que se le ceñía al torso, una chamarra negra ombliguera con rayas blancas en las mangas y en la espalda, un short negro que igual se le ceñía a sus muslos y sus bien redonditas nalgas, un pareo color amarillo amarrado a su delgada cintura y unas elegantes botas negras que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, con esa vestimenta lucía como un verdadero ángel caído del cielo. El muchacho no podía estar más que feliz, ese era uno de sus últimos conciertos del año y después le darían unas muy bien merecidas vacaciones. Sí, después de estar todo un año trabajando como bestia para escribir, componer y dar los mejores conciertos en su reciente exitosa carrera ya era justo que se apiadaran de su alma y le dejaran descansar una breve temporada y sí ya lo tenía todo completamente planeado, saldría con su sexy y encantador koibito y se pasarían enteras y largas noches de luna de miel, ah como le encantaba entregarse solamente a él. Inconscientemente buscó a su amor entre el púbico, deseando fervientemente que al menos esa noche él le hubiera ido a ver, sus ojos entristecieron al no encontrarle y su corazón lo sintió romperse en mil pedazos, otra vez su koi no cumplió. Sintió que un par de lágrimas desbordarían de sus ojos, sacudió levemente la cabeza para alejar ese sentimiento y volvió a sonreír, tal vez… su koi le esperaría al final del espectáculo con una gran sorpresa y así con la más amplia de las sonrisas decidió comenzar a cantar…

**Toumei ga yozora somete  
Hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi  
Kuchizusamu konna kimochi  
Nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM...**

**Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru**

**tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni...**

**dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru**

**toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru**

Y así dio comienzo uno de los últimos y de los mejores conciertos de final de temporada del grupo juvenil más exitoso de todo Japón, el nombre, Bad Luck integrado por un efusivo peli rosa quien tenia el papel principal de vocalista de nombre Shindou Shuichi, un guapo y sexy peli rojo guitarrista de nombre Nakano Hiroshi y de último por un tecladista tímido, muy responsable pero igual de guapo y de cabellos azul profundo de nombre Fujisaki Suguru. Todo el concierto había pintado de las mil maravillas, millones de seguidoras y seguidores corearon y cantaron todas y cada una de las canciones, los mas cercanos al escenario lanzaron los objetos que tenían como regalo para el grupo y finalmente Shuichi como muestra de agradecimiento por tan bello público les obsequio algunos souvenirs previamente autografiados para aquellos que lograran atraparlos cuando estos salían volando de sus manos.

- ¡¡Otra, otra, otra!! –coreaba el público a petición de una rola más.

- ¿Quieren otra? –preguntó al publico de enfrente con una gran sonrisa motivado por la aceptación de su público.

- ¡¡Si!! –gritaron en respuesta con emoción…

- Sugoi –caminó hacia el lado derecho del escenario- ¿¡y ustedes qué me dicen!?

En algún lugar del estadio donde se llevaba a cabo el concierto…

-_Objetivo localizado _–se escuchó decir a través de un radio.

- _Perfecto ¿está todo listo para llevar a cabo nuestro plan? ­_–Fue la respuesta del otro lado de la radio.

- _Si señor, todo listo._

_- Bien, ya saben en qué momento deben actuar. Cambio y fuera _–Cortó la comunicación.

- _Águila Negra a tu puesto. Halcón Rojo listo para la ejecución_ –Ordenó la voz que había dado el aviso.

- _¡Entendido!_ –Acataron los nombrados.

De vuelta al escenario…

- Muy bien… y para despedirnos… -levanta una mano para hacerle una señal a sus compañeros- tres… dos… uno… -cierra su mano en puño dejando solo el dedo índice elevado e inmediatamente comienza a sonar una música rítmica y muy movida

**Nanige ni atsu sou na koi gokoro paku tto tabete  
yosougai han'igai tokimeki ga ai ni butsukatta  
amasa ni makasete shikujiru mainichi **

**horo nigai omoide wa bakku ni shimatte**

Shuichi daba pequeños brincos sobre su lugar…

**Kimi ni Sweet Shock tsuredashite delishasu na chikara de  
yume wo chotto dake tsumekonde torokesou na hajimari  
haato no katachi ni kimi no kokoro dekiru nara  
takan-sugi ichizusugi hitokuchi de boku ni tokechatte  
haado ni nagareru ashita wo toraete supiido wo agenakerya chansu mo mienai**

Ahora corría a ambos lados del escenario alentando a su público a brincar junto con él… y entre tanto brinco llegó a sentir un hormigueo en su estomago y una fuerte opresión en su pecho, por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento…

- "¿Qué es esta sensación? Tengo un mal presentimiento" –se preguntó con inquietud mientras cantaba y miraba todo su alrededor buscando algo fuera de lugar, pero nada, todo seguía normal- "bah… vamos Shuichi no pasa nada, es la emoción del momento" –se dijo para calmarse.

**Kimi to Sweet Shock suki to itte derishasu na tameiki  
yume wa motto motto tsumekonde hashagi sugicha ikenai? **

zutto Sweet Shock sagashite'ru derishasu na rakuen  
uchuu saizu ni tonjatte mi-taiken na hajimari

otoshita shizuku wa mugen no kagayaki todoketai kono omoi waabu de tsunaide 

Y finalmente se detuvo para entonar las últimas letras de la canción…

**Kimi ni Sweet Shock tsuredashite derishasu na chansu de  
yume wo chotto dake tsumekonde torokesou na hajimari  
Kimi to Sweet Shock suki dakara derishasu na shigeki de  
yume wa motto motto tsumekonde hashagi sugite ii ja nai?**

El cantante cerró sus ojos para recibir la ovación y emoción que el público le brindaba en esos momentos. Pero nunca nadie se imaginaba lo que a continuación iba a pasar; del otro lado del escenario en un lugar muy bien oculto había alguien que se la pasaba vigilando todos y cada uno de los movimientos del cantante mientras que a través de la mirilla de su arma señalaba un punto fijo y directo al corazón.

- Despídete Shindou Shuichi porque esta noche será de verdad tu última actuación –murmuró aquel que le apuntaba, presionó el gatillo y disparó…

Un disparo silencioso, una repentina mueca dibujada en el rostro de Shuichi y su cuerpo cayendo cual hoja sobre el escenario causó expectación, nadie sabía qué era lo que ahí ocurría…

- ¿Shuichi? –le llamó el tecladista del grupo y al no recibir respuesta bufó- vaya momento que escogió para desmayarse –comentó avergonzado.

- ¿Shu? –Hiroshi a su lado volteo el rostro para verlo y notó un color rojo carmesí comenzar a manchar el pecho de la blanca camisa de su mejor amigo- ¡¡SHUICHI!! –gritó asustado y tiró su guitarra para ir donde el pelirosa se encontraba desvanecido. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y horrorizados al descubrir lo que había ocurrido- Shu… shu… despierta Shu… -le llamaba pero el chico no respondia- Shu…no… no… no ¡¡¡TASUKETE!!!!

De inmediato todos comprendieron que no se trataba de un simple desmayo, gritos de horror, gente corriendo despavorida hacia la salida se empezaron a notar. Hiroshi sostenía en brazos a un todavía con vida Shuichi mientras Suguru se quedaba pasmado, Mr. K hacía todo lo posible por calmar el alboroto y un rubio presidente de la compañía del grupo hacia una llamada de emergencia pidiendo al hospital más cercano les enviara una de sus ambulancias y después otra llamada más… el concierto había terminado mal…

- flash back end-

- Shu –murmuró Hiro al momento de presionar sus puños y comenzar a llorar.

Continuará

* * *

N/A: Hola!!!! Soy Hikaru Tsuzuki y esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este anime... espero que sea de su agrado. Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo... hasta luego!


	2. Corazon roto

Capitulo 2

**Corazón roto.**

Las horas seguían transcurriendo lenta y tortuosamente para aquellos que fuera del área de emergencias aguardaban con angustia una pronta noticia, pero a pesar de las constantes entradas y salidas del personal de ese hospital nadie les decía nada más que un simple "aun están interviniendo". De pronto la desesperación hizo presa de uno de ellos quien golpeo la pared a puño cerrado.

- ¡Yuki! –exclamó Tohma preocupado pues había sido el rubio escritor quien había dado el golpe causándose daño así. El rubio empresario se acerco a el posando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Yuki- Golpeando cosas no solucionarás nada, tranquilízate

- ¿¡Carajo, cómo me pides que me tranquilice si nadie nos dice cómo esta!? –respondió en un grito colérico.

- Onegai trata de calmarte, sabes que los corajes te hacen daño. Shindou-kun está en muy buenas manos así que no te preocupes, si demoran es por qué están haciendo su trabajo –le aconsejó su cuñado quien ya se había resignado de separar a Shuichi de Yuki por considerarlo una amenaza y termino por aceptarlo.

- Eso espero Tohma… eso espero –murmuró el oji-ambar dejando a un lado su frío semblante para dar paso a un rostro de verdadera preocupación.

- ¿Qué, ahora si te preocupas? –Hiro se había mantenido al margen de la reacción del rubio pero al ver su semblante sintió una incontenible ira volver a crecer en su interior- ¿ahora si te preocupas por él, eh?... ¿por qué ahora si te preocupas cuando ni siquiera lo hiciste el día que se pelearon y tú lo botaste como a un maldito perro¡Con una mierda tu maldita preocupación ese día si que en nada te importó el daño que tanto le causaste!

- Señor Nakano le sugiero que mejor se calme, no es el momento ni el lugar para culpar ni para buscar culpables de nada –Amenazó el rubio y americano manager quien le apuntaba en la nuca con su preciada arma.

- Lo mismo digo para usted con su maldita pistola –Masculló entre dientes conteniendo su ira mientras se daba la media vuelta para dirigirse a la cafetería.

- ¡Hiro! –Le llamó su compañero de banda el joven Fujisaki- ¡Espérame te acompaño! –corrió tras él.

- ¡Es verdad! –Murmuró Yuki al momento de llevarse una mano a la boca para acallar un sollozo- lo que dijo ese Nakano es verdad… aquella vez… aquella vez no me importó en nada correrlo… -Un par de lágrimas traicioneras rodaron libres por sus blancas mejillas al comenzar a recordar…

-Flash back-

- ¡¡¡LA-LI-HO!!! –Saludaba un muy efusivo peli-rosa al momento de ingresar al apartamento que desde hace ya dos años compartía con su rubio y amadísimo escritor- ¡¡¡Yuu…kiiii!!! –un silencio abrumador fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta en aquella oscura sala- ¿Yuki? –agudizó su mirada para buscarlo entre la oscuridad- ¿Ne… Yuki estás en casa? –comenzó a buscarlo por todo el apartamento- no sé por qué me hago al tonto si sé muy bien que lo mas seguro es que se encuentra encerrado en su estudio, metido de lleno en su lap-top escribiendo su maldita novela –se dijo con cierto coraje- no puedo creer que se haya olvidado de el día qué es hoy –el chico se queda de pié en medio de la sala con la cabeza gacha y mirando hacia algún punto inexistente- ¡Oh ya sé! –De pronto vuelve a recuperar su buen animo al venírsele una "buena idea" según él- Prepararé una cena tan rica que en cuanto sienta el olor, saldrá de su cueva y cuando vea lo hermosa que pondré la mesa se acordará y entonces… ¡celebraremos! –Gritó emocionado pero de inmediato se tapó la boca con ambas manos- Baka, se trata de sorprenderlo no de asustarlo con tus gritos –se reprendió, dobló las mangas de su camisa, se puso un gracioso delantal color blanco con estampado de kumagoro, su favorito, y se metió a la cocina para llevar a cabo su reciente plan.

20 minutos después, una humareda negra y el olor de algo quemado comienzan a salir de la pequeña área de cocina y un desesperado peli-rosa realizaba una batalla campal para calmar el reciente desastre que había realizado…

- No, no, no, no… esto no era lo que yo tenia planeado –gemía el chico con una jarra repleta de agua en mano, la cual vaciaba sobre su "rica y apetitosa cena" que después del fuego apagado ahora lucía completamente carbonizada- por dios ¿por qué todo me sale siempre mal? –dos gruesas lágrimas asomaban de sus orbes color violeta. Quiso tomar la sartén y en el intentó se quemo tirándolo todo- Iteeee –se quejó al quemarse y de pronto una fuerte corriente eléctrica corrió por su columna vertebral y toda su piel de inmediato se erizó, esa sensación solo una mirada y solo una persona se la podía causar.

- ¿Pero que coño has hecho esta vez estúpido mocoso del demonio? –fue la linda y cálida voz que escuchó de su amado. Shuichi pasó saliva duramente por su reseca garganta.

- Yu-Yuki –giró el rostro con una mueca de terror- Y-Yo… so… solo quería pre… preparar la cena –tartamudeó.

- ¿¡La cena… le llamas cena a este maldito desastre que has hecho, eh!? –estalló el rubio en un grito.

- N-No… Yuki… te juro que yo no quería… no era mi intensión –Shuichi trató de excusarse torpemente.

- ¡Con un carajo, es que nunca vas a entender que no eres bueno en la cocina y no sirves en nada ni siquiera en la cama! –le gritó colérico sin reparar en lo que decía, llevaba una semana queriendo terminar su nueva novela y ese día se encontraba bajo demasiada presión pues en tres día era la entrega y no llevaba ni la mitad, así que sintiéndose frustrado descargó todo su coraje en el pobre muchacho.

- Yu… ki -balbuceó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía creer que aquellas frías y crueles palabras se las dijera su amado rubio- Yo… yo solo quería… -trató de explicarse pero las palabras simplemente no le salían pues sentía como su garganta se anudaba por las lágrimas contenidas

- Me vale madre que es lo que querías… recoge este maldito desastre, deja la cocina tan limpia como estaba y lárgate que no quiero ver tu estúpida cara –Tanto fue su coraje que hasta tiro su preciado pitillo de nicotina porque le dejo un sabor muy amargo.

- Hai –fue la casi inaudible respuesta que el chico le dio, vio de reojo como su pareja se daba media vuela para regresar a su estudio. Con la garganta hecha un nudo y las lágrimas a punto de emerger se dispuso a limpiar todo aquello que había querido preparar con tanto amor, tan solo recordar el motivo por el que había hecho eso le hizo romper en un lastimero llanto- por qué Yuki… yo… yo solo quería preparar algo para ti… hoy… es nuestro aniversario –lloró a un más sin pensar en lo que ese acto causaría.

- ¡Maldito crió ya cállate! –gritó el rubio volviendo a salir de su estudio mas encabritado que hace unos momentos- No soporto tus malditos llantos así que lárgate de una buena vez.

Shuichi no soportó más aquellas crueles palabras y salió corriendo de aquel apartamento hecho un más de lágrimas…

-Fin del Flash Back-

- ¿Familiares del joven Shindou Shuichi? –inquirió un galeno de avanzada edad quien recién salía de la sala de operaciones con un expediente en manos.

El rubio escritor al escuchar la voz del galeno salió de su ensimismamiento y se fue acercando a paso lento donde el grupo se encontraba rodeando al hombre.

- Yo soy su mejor amigo, Nakano Hiroshi –Se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo- Por favor ¿dígame como se encuentra? –se podía percibir la completa preocupación que emanaba de todo su cuerpo.

- Discúlpeme señor Nakano pero la información que tengo solo puedo dársela a la familia –le dijo el galeno.

- Yo soy su pareja –intervino Yuki fingiendo indiferencia, aunque por dentro estaba que los nervios y la preocupación le traicionaban, pero tratándose de él se auto-controlaba pensando que la cosa no era tan grave y solo de un susto se trataba. Y por esa acción sintió un par de miradas cargadas de rencor.

- Bueno en este caso… -el medico le hace un ademan para que Yuki le siguiera- sígame por favor…

- Uesugi… Uesugi Eiri –le dijo a modo de presentación sin cambiar su serio semblante.

- De acuerdo –caminaron un poco más y una vez viéndose apartados del grupo, prosiguió a darle la información- Señor Uesugi… –carraspea su garganta- lo que le tengo que decir es realmente delicado –ante estas palabras el rostro serio del rubio cambió.

- ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió con cierto temor.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Y bien hasta aqui llega el capi... emm espero que les guste y tenganme paciencia con el siguiente que todavia no tengo nada para empezarlo ñ.ñU... Gracias a: 

Mireya Humbolt: Chica, que bueno que tambien te ha gustado este fic, lo cierto es que crei que ya habia perdido el toque para escribir pues mi ultimo fic lo escribi exactamente hace un año... en fin igual espero que te haya gustado este capi y nos leemos en el siguiente.

Maat Sacmis: Nee-chan!!! waaaa que haria sin ti? si no fuera siempre por tus consejos y aportaciones mis fics seguirian en el olvido y no estaria aqui escribiendo otro o mejor dicho otros... gracias, te amo nee-chan

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Woha!!! pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos por aqui... nee-chan!!! tenia muchisimo de no saber de ti, que alegria volver a leerte... te cuidas y hasta pronto!!


	3. Dormido

Capitulo 3

Dormido.

El rubio escritor se encontraba a cierta distancia del grupo de amigos de su amante peli-rosa acompañado únicamente por su cuñado, apoyando su espalda contra la pared por un momento se encontró con la mente perdida entre sus recuerdos que lo había llevado justo aquel día en el que sin piedad reprendió al niño y lo corrió, parecía ser que su conciencia se empeñaba en torturarlo con eso una y otra vez. De pronto una voz diferente a la de los ahí presentes lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Familiares del joven Shindou Shuichi? –inquirió un galeno recién salido del quirófano.

Por poco y se arma un alboroto entre el rubio amante y el pelirrojo amigo del mencionado, todo por obtener la tan ansiada información pero como era de esperarse fue Uesugi quien ganó.

- Señor Uesugi –repitió el galeno tras escuchar el nombre del rubio- Sígame por favor, lo que tengo que decirle tiene que ser privado –le dijo mientras caminaba por delante del rubio hasta quedar apartados del grupo.

- Y bien doctor ¿qué es lo que tiene que decirme? –inquirió con el semblante mas frío que pudo poner.

- Uesugi-san lo que le voy a decir es sumamente delicado –le advirtió el galeno transformando su tono amable por uno serio.

- ¿Qué sucede? –ante ese cambio de actitud, Eiri no pudo evitar dejar de respirar por un momento ante la expectativa.

- Debo decirle que la situación en la que el joven Shindou llegó era sumamente delicada, un minuto más de demora y el chico habría muerto –ante esas palabras el rubio sintió el aire volver a sus pulmones, el niño aun estaba vivo- la operación fue todo un éxito a pesar de su complejidad –continuó informándole- pero… -oh no, ese pero si que no le agradaba ¿por qué diablos siempre tenia que haber un "pero"?- lamento decirle que el joven ha entrado en coma debido a una deficiencia de oxigeno en la sangre durante la operación.

- ¿Q… Qué!? –Eiri sintió que de nuevo le faltaba el oxígeno ¿cómo era eso posible? Ese niño… SU niño… aquel al que había perdido una vez por una estupidez y que juró jamás lo volvería a perder le decían que seguía con "vida" pero en estado de ¿coma? vaya eso sí que era una ironía pues ¿como se le podía llamar vivo a un ser que se encontraba sumergido en la inconsciencia incapaz de despertarse y sin poder reaccionar? No lo podía creer, se negaba a hacerlo de seguro se trataba de una broma tramada por su amante en complicidad con el medico para darle un susto por no haber llegado al concierto- ¿Esto es broma cierto? Seguro que el baka planeó todo esto en venganza porque no llegue a ver su concierto –dijo con voz autosuficiente.

- ¿Perdón? –Preguntó confuso el galeno y entonces Eiri soltó una pequeña risa contenida - ¿se encuentra usted bien? –le miró con preocupación pues podría ser que el rubio haya perdido la cordura al recibir la noticia.

- ¡Vamos ya déjese de bromas! –exclamó el rubio con sorna. Entonces el galeno se enojó.

- Señor Uesugi ¿acaso me esta tomando a loco y cree que acostumbro hacer bromas ante este tipo de situación? –le reprendió sintiéndose indignado por que el rubio se burlara y lo insultara llamándolo mentiroso.

- ¡Es más que obvio que se trata de una broma! –insistió burlón.

- Me temo señor que usted está completamente equivocado hacia mi persona y si para usted lo que le he dicho no es más que una broma, entonces he sido yo el que se ha equivocado al hablar con usted –sentenció con dureza el hombre al momento de darse media vuelta con la intensión de ir a hablar con alguien más. Eiri detuvo por el hombro al doctor y sintió como si le hubiesen dado una fría bofetada por la mirada que el doctor le estaba dirigiendo, entonces… ¿todo eso era verdad? No podía ser se negaba a creerlo.

- Entonces… es verdad –aceptó Eiri aun no muy convencido.

- Así es… puedo ver que todavía no me cree del todo, así que si quiere comprobarlo usted mismo, le informo que el joven ha sido trasladado a cuidados intensivos. Sígame –le dijo el galeno esta vez sin ninguna cortesía.

Eiri dirigió una última mirada al grupo de amigos y procedió a seguir al galeno, caminaron por un largo pasillo y después de torcer a la derecha y luego a la izquierda llegaron frente al famoso "área de cuidados intensivos" ahí el galeno caminó hacia la segunda puerta con el numero 212, se paro frente a ella, luego de entrar y hablar con sus colegas salió del cuarto y le hizo una seña al rubio para que se acercara.

- He pedido a mis colegas que lo dejen a solas con el chico, solo le permitiré estar unos cinco minutos ¿de acuerdo?

- Si –respondió Eiri secamente.

El médico se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a aquel rubio arrogante, quien de no ser porque se tratara de la pareja de su paciente no le hubiese permitido entrar, pero por ética no podía dejarse llevar por prejuicios ni sentimentalismos.

Eiri se acercó a la puerta con paso vacilante y aunque su semblante no lo demostrara muy en su interior estaba que le recorría el miedo, alzo la mano levemente temblorosa y haciendo uso de su autocontrol tomo con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y entró…

Una habitación escasamente iluminada le dio la bienvenida ¿la razón? Era más que obvia, no se necesitaba de tanta luz para un paciente que se encontraba en estado de coma. Eiri aun de pie con la puerta tras de él no atinaba a reaccionar pues la poca imagen que la luz le permitía ver de su pequeño amante había sido suficiente para dejarle completamente impresionado… Shuichi su niño yacía acostado sobre una cama, cubierto por sábanas blancas y hundido en la inconsciencia… no lo pensó más y se acercó donde él llevándose de nuevo otra impresión, aquel niño que solía parecer un bello ángel caído del cielo, con brillantes y expresivos ojos color violeta, ahora se veían opacados por un par de parpados que los cubrían e impedían ver tan dulce mirada, un poco mas abajo se podían apreciar unas breves manchas oscuras que indicaban la falta de sueño, su piel que ligeramente solía ser bronceada, ahora lucía completamente pálida y sus labios de un color carmesí y bien hidratados, ahora lucían completamente pálidos y resecos. Y justo el ver a su niño así… un ángel casi muerto que ya no mostraba ni la alegría y ni mucho menos la energía que solía tener fue el impacto suficiente que hizo a Eiri Yuki doblegarse y dejarse llevar por el dolor, no pudo ni quiso evitar el que un par de lágrimas comenzaran a rodar y empapar sus mejillas…

- Dios… Shu… -gimió al momento de llevarse una mano a la boca para callar sus sollozos- Este no puedes ser tú… -cuidadosamente tomo la mano de su niño en cuyo dorso se encontraba injertado un catéter suministrándole suero pudo sentir lo fría que esta estaba y sintió su cuerpo y corazón estremecerse cual eléctrica descarga- Shuichi… no me hagas esto… por favor –apretó un poco la mano queriendo brindarle su calor para que así su niño despertara- no me gusta tu frialdad… solo yo… solo yo puedo ser frío… Shu… por favor despierta, abre tus ojos y bríndame ese calor que solo tú sabes darme -le decía entre sollozos- abre los ojos y dime una vez más… que me perdonas por haberte corrido… -lo suelta por un breve momento para tomar la única silla que había en el cuarto y así sentarse, pues el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo no le dejaría permanecer en pie por mucho tiempo más. De nuevo le tomó de la mano y continuó hablándole- Shu… no me dejes solo…

De inmediato otro recuerdo acudió a su memoria…

Flash Back

- ¿Mm? Es extraño que el baka se mantenga callado –se dijo el rubio en un breve momento de descanso le da un vistazo al reloj sobre la pared- vaya pero si ya es muy tarde –exclamó sorprendido por la hora, corrió para atrás su asiento y comenzó a estirar y desentumir su adormecido cuerpo- seguro que se ha quedado dormido después de tanto esperar –y en sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa, caminó hacia la puerta y desde el marco miró hacia la sala pues era costumbre ya del peli-rosa ir a dormir en ese lugar en cada disputa- hey baka, levántate de ese sofá –le ordenó al momento de irse acercando- Baka te he dicho que… -sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver que el sofá estaba vació- Jhm así que te has pasado al cuarto eh –de nuevo sonrió por el atrevimiento del chico, sin mas se encamino a dicho lugar y se metió, todo el enojo para con el chico se le había pasado e incluso todo lo que le había dicho se le había olvidado- Baka… -le llamó acercándose a la cama y al igual que el sofá la descubrió vacía- ¿baka? –se extrañó de no encontrarle- Oye baka será mejor que te dejes de tus jueguitos y dejes de esconderte -procedió a buscarle por todo el departamento sin encontrarle y entonces lo recordó- Así que se tomó mis palabras en serio y se fue… bah, seguro que para mañana estará de regreso implorándome perdón –se dijo en burla y sin más se regresó a su habitación para dormir.

Después de ese suceso toda una semana transcurrió y en ninguno de esos días el peli-rosa hizo acto de presencia, por una parte fue algo bueno para el rubio escritor pues aprovechó la tranquilidad para poder terminar con su novela y por otra parte en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, admitía que lo extrañaba. El apartamento no era lo mismo sin él, no había los "la-li-ho" ni los "Tadaima Yuuuukiiii" y todo ese escándalo que el lindo peli-rosa solía armar al llegar, pero más que eso extrañaba sus "te quiero" y "te amo Yuki". Un inevitable suspiro escapó de sus labios tenía que admitirlo, esta vez se había pasado y fue muy cruel de su parte decirle semejantes palabras… ahora resopló frustrado, tendría que ir por él.

- Pero que ni crea que le voy a pedir perdón –se dijo retomando su preciado orgullo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Eiri se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía que encontraría al cantante, si pensó que las cosas serían tan fáciles con un simple "baka, ya déjate de berrinches y vamonos" que equivocado estaba, el chiquillo resultó mas testarudo de lo normal… esta vez no hubo un "perdóname Yuki, no lo vuelvo hacer" oh no, nada de eso… por primera vez el chico se puso en su lugar y le hizo ver que no sería como antes.

- Lo siento pero no, esta vez no –fueron las palabras que Shuichi le había dicho, que aunque aparentaban estar cargadas de frialdad realmente era el dolor lo que las dominaba.

- ¿Cómo? –Eiri nunca se espero recibir esa respuesta y aunque por un momento se mostró realmente sorprendido de inmediato se repuso y volvió a su semblante indiferente y frío- Como quieras –respondió cortante, pues su orgullo estaba primero antes que pedir perdón. Tarde o temprano el chiquillo cedería a su "falso orgullo" e iría corriendo a rogarle su perdón. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse contando regresivamente en su mente.

- ¡Espera! –le detuvo Shuichi.

- ¡Bingo! –murmuró para si el rubio aun sin hacer el amago de voltear.

- Solo dime una cosa ¿por qué siempre he de ser yo el que pida perdón? –un profundo silencio fue la única respuesta- Que tonto he sido, siempre siendo el que da más sin siquiera recibir nada… pero… aunque siempre sea el baka… yo… aun guardo una pequeña esperanza… Yuki… -Shuichi estuvo a punto de gritar que le perdonara y humillarse una vez más pues no soportaba el dolor que le producía esa fría indiferencia, sus mejillas ya estaban empapadas por las lágrimas y como pudo se controló.

Eiri viró levemente el rostro y de soslayo pudo ver a aquel niño que temblaba al contener su dolor y mentalmente se pateó por eso, soltó un sonoro bufido y se dio la media vuelta.

- Vamos… volvamos a casa –fue su única respuesta.

- ¿Q… Qué? –preguntó Shuichi genuinamente desconcertado.

- El no va a ningún lado –intervino un muy molesto Hiro quien se había mantenido al margen de todo pero que al ver el temblor y desconcierto en el rostro de su mejor amigo decidió actuar- Aquí Shu-chan es muy bien recibido y tratado de una mejor forma, recibe respeto y sobre todo tiene todo el amor y cariño dime ¿puedes tu ofrecerle algo que no sea otra cosa que tu indiferencia y desprecio? –inquirió mordazmente. Ante estas palabras Shuichi recobró su postura inicial de cuando Yuki llegó.

- Gracias Hiro –Shuichi le sonrió agradecido, dándole toda la razón a lo que Yuki frunció el ceño evidentemente furioso por la intromisión del pelirrojo.

- Oye baka, te he dado una opción… tómala o déjala –le amenazó el rubio con furia contenida.

- Yo… -Shu se mostró dudoso.

Estaba a cierta distancia de la puerta que le ofrecía una salida para ir con el rubio y sin pensarlo más comenzó a caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Yuki mentalmente sonrió triunfal y Hiro solamente movió la cabeza en negación.

- Esta vez. Yuki… paso de tu "amable" invitación… vete –le soltó Shuichi con determinación al tiempo que le cerraba la puerta frente a la cara…

**- Señor Uesugi su tiempo se ha terminado.**

Eiri frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella extraña voz que de inmediato reconoció volviéndolo a la realidad, se trataba del médico que cuidaba de su koi quien había ingresado para recordarle que era tiempo de que saliera de ahí. Sin más se levantó de su asiento y sin dirigirle palabra alguna al galeno abandonó la habitación, aquellos recuerdos habían sido mas de lo que había podido soportar su ya angustiado corazón, realmente deseaba desahogar sus sentimientos, pero no permitiría que ningún extraño lo viera así, derrotado y con su razón de existir a punto de extinguirse.

* * *

N/A: Etto... les pido mis disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar... pero bueno esto de escribir por momentos llega a ser demasiado frustrante cuando las mendigas musas deciden ponerse en huelga y vaguear... pero bueno... finalmente pude terminar, espero que haya sido de su total agrado y no prometo actualizar pronto pues aun mis musas se niegan a ayudarme asi que tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda para el siguiente...

Gracias por sus review a:

**-Maat Sacmis**

**-Gabby21**

**-Shiroi Tsukiyomi**

**-Marim Yui Peacecraft**

**-Andromeda no Sainto**

Se cuidan y... hasta la proxima!!!

-..-¯† ђιкαяυ тƨυӡυкι †¯-..-


	4. Peligro de muerte

Capitulo 4.

Peligro de muerte.

Unas horas habían transcurrido desde que ocurrió aquel incidente. La noticia de que el cantante del grupo más exitoso de todo Japón, Shindou Shuichi de Bad Luck, se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte tras haber caído en coma, dejó perturbado a cada una(o) de sus fans, desde el incidente que no había hora en la que, en las afueras del hospital se juntara un tumulto de fans con todas las intensiones de ingresar a verlo. Vaya que el cantante se había vuelto un chico muy querido, tantas personas completamente desconocidas demostrándole tanto interés, afecto y cariño para unos era algo lindo mientras que para otros o mejor dicho otro era algo totalmente inconcebible… la noticia de que el cantante de cierto modo se encontrara con vida le producía el mas puro rencor.

- Maldición! –Gruñó el hombre tras golpear con fuerza su escritorio- no puedo creer que ese puto cabron aun este con vida ¿es que ningún pendejo de ustedes dos pudo hacer bien su trabajo, para eso les pago eh? –espeto cargado en ira a todos los hombres que se encontraban dentro de su oficina.

- Señor, usted mismo fue testigo de que hicimos nuestro trabajo de la mejor forma, que el chico haya sobrevivido ya no es asunto nuestro –respondió calmadamente uno de los hombres.

- ¡¡Con un carajo, eso no me sirve de nada!! Yo quiero ver a ese imbécil bien muerto y si ustedes no fueron lo suficientemente competentes para ello, entonces yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo a como de lugar –sentenció el hombre sonriendo con seguridad- Bien, aquí tienen su paga –tomó un cheque en blanco y lo relleno con la cantidad pactada- aunque no debería estarles dando nada por su ineptitud, pero ya que se le puede hacer –sonrió con burla mientras firmaba el cheque- pueden largarse ya no me sirven de nada –los corrió con fastidio y después de verlos salir se sentó en su mullido sillón- Maldito Shuichi de mi no te vas a salvar –sonrió maldito.

---------

Las horas seguían pasando y aquel muchacho que yacía inconsciente sobre esa cama del hospital no daba signos de querer despertar y tal vez no hacerlo nunca más…

Todo a su alrededor se encontraba resguardado bajo una inmensa obscuridad… ¿cómo había llegado ahí? No lo recordaba… avanzo unos pasos en búsqueda de algún indicio de luz pero nada, entonces decidió correr pero todo seguía igual… el miedo y la desesperación comenzaban a hacer presa de él… de pronto una pequeña luz comenzó a tintinear un poco mas adelante, creyéndolo una salida se apresuró a ir donde ella para alcanzarla antes de que desapareciese, conforme se iba acercando esta se acrecentaba y apenas la alcanzó un blanco destello le deslumbró y cuando sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando lo que vio ahí lo dejo completamente perturbado… no era una salida… era un recuerdo…

- Shuichi eres tan lindo –le alago un joven de unos 25 años, de cabello lacio y castaño, ojos color esmeralda y piel apiñonada, se veía que era una cabeza mas alto que el peli-rosa y de cuerpo atlético, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su elegante vestimenta pues se notaba que estas eran de prestigiada marca. El hombre abrazo al chico con ternura.

- Ko… Kouji –Balbuceó Shuichi con las mejillas coloradas pues no se esperaba esa repentina reacción.

- ¿Si? –Inquirió el castaño como si nada.

- Me… me aplastas –Mintió para que asi le soltara.

- Oh lo siento! –Se disculpó Kouji- pero es que eres tan lindo y adorable –volvió a decirle esbozando una amplia sonrisa- y… me encantas! –declaró abiertamente.

- ¿¡Q-Que dices!? –se escandalizó separándose bruscamente y alejándose unos cuantos metros del castaño.

- Eso… que me encantas –Reiteró mientras sigilosamente se le acercaba dirigiéndole una intensa mirada- me gustas… eres lindo… agradable… guapo… -con cada halago se acercaba un paso más al cantante- tierno… adorable… -Llegó a el y de nuevo lo envolvió en sus brazos- me gustas, y me he enamorado de ti –le dijo al oído en un suave susurro.

- Pe-Pero Kouji yo… -Un dedo índice sobre sus labios le hizo callar.

- Shhh… -le silenció el castaño mientras acercaba su rostro para besarlo.

- Kouji… yo no puedo… -Shuichi buscaba las palabras y la forma adecuada para rechazar al chico, desvió la mirada para pensar y al hacerlo descubrió que Yuki aparecía. Entonces tomo una decisión- Esta bien… acepto. –Respondió lo mas audible que se pudiera para que ambos hombres le escucharan.

- ¡¡Oh Shu!! –Kouji lo abrazo emocionado.

El Shuichi que miraba esa escena tembló…

---------

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, el incomodo silencio que se había formado tras la noticia que Eiri le diera a los amigos de su amante se vio interrumpida por la voz de un hombre.

- ¿Cómo esta Shu? –Inquirió sumamente preocupado un castaño de ojos esmeralda quien era el que había aparecido.

- ¡Kouji! –le nombró Hiroshi quien se acercó a recibirlo y procedió a contarle sobre la condición de su mejor amigo a aquel chico que desde un principio le había agradado.

- Kjjj… -Eiri apretó los puños al verle, sabía quien era e inevitablemente le miró con furia de la que el otro chico se percato.

- Oi Hiro… -miro de reojo al rubio, amplió su sonrisa y preguntó- ¿Crees que me dejen pasar a verlo? –volvió a su rostro preocupado y ahora triste.

- Claro… ahora yo iba a pasar pero puedo cederte mi lugar –le aseguró el pelirrojo con una feliz sonrisa- Ven yo te llevo.

- Gracias –Dijo sonriente y asi paso junto al rubio.

- "Baka" –Pensó Eiri mirándolo con rabia.

Una vez dentro de la habitación del cantante, aquella feliz sonrisa se esfumó… Kouji se acerco donde yacía el cantante…

- Ahora si Shuichi… -dijo con un extraño regocijo en su voz.

---------

Shuichi seguía corriendo a través de la obscuridad buscando desesperadamente una salida, tenía miedo, la obscuridad nunca había sido de su agrado y estar en ella completamente solo lo aterraba aun más… "Tasukete" imploraba mientras corría "Yuki… ¿Dónde estás?" preguntaba a la obscuridad… de nuevo vio aparecer otro brillo de luz que de inmediato le invadió y lo transportó a otro recuerdo más…

- La-li… –Shuichi iba a ingresar de improviso al departamento que compartía con su nuevo koi, en sus manos traía un paquete, pero tras abrir levemente la puerta escuchó una extraña conversación…

- Kuroda el último cargamento de droga ya ha sido entregado… ahora bien ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento? –Inquirió una gruesa voz perteneciente a un hombre de cuerpo robusto, cabellos oscuros, piel trigueña que portaba una negra vestimenta y entre sus labios llevaba un cigarrillo.

- El siguiente paso es… lavado de dinero –dijo el castaño con toda naturalidad sin imaginarse siquiera que alguien más le estaba escuchando.

- Lavado de dinero eh… suena interesante –analizó el hombre.

- Y lo haremos durante el siguiente lanzamiento del nuevo disco Bad Luck.

- ¿Cómo… no tu nuevo amante es uno de los integrantes de ese grupo?

- Así es ¿Por qué crees qué me hice su amante? –Le respondió con una triunfal sonrisa que de inmediato se borró tras escuchar un objeto caer tras la puerta.

- No puede ser –exclamó en una voz casi inaudible un atónito peli-rosa, había escuchado la conversación y de la impresión había dejado caer lo que traía en manos que al precipitarse contra el piso el ruido que causó le delató.

- ¿¡Shuichi!? –Kouji se sorprendió al verle- "Carajo nos ha descubierto" –pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta donde encontró al peli-rosa con un semblante pálido y sin intenciones de moverse por el susto.

- Hey Koroda –Clamó el hombre exigiendo una explicación por haber sido descubiertos.

- Descuida Takeda, hablaré con él –Respondió para calmarle el ánimo mientras recuperaba la serenidad en su semblante- Shuichi cariño ahora mismo tu y yo tendremos una conversación sumamente seria –le dijo al chico sin cambiar su semblante.

- Ko-Kouji –Shuichi atinó a reaccionar retrocediendo el paso pues al ver la mirada del chico la noto amenazante.

- Shuichi –le miro con una aparente ternura- una palabra de esto –le acorraló contra la pared y le miró nuevamente amenazante- y estarás muerto ¿entendiste?

Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron de la impresión y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente siendo presa del terror

- ¿¡Entendiste!? –gritó exasperado al no recibir respuesta.

- H-Ha… Hai… -balbuceó apenas.

- Bien, más te vale que cumplas tu palabra o atente a las consecuencias –le amenazo una vez más- ahora será mejor que te tranquilices que aquí no ha pasado nada –Kouji recuperó su serenidad y liberó al chico del acorralamiento.

- Hai… hai –respondió sumiso el cantante mientras ingresaba al departamento y se iba a encerrar a su cuarto.

- No confió en ese mocoso –se atrevió a decir el que respondía a nombre de Takeda.

- Descuida, después me encargaré de él…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Shuichi alcanzó a escuchar en ese recuerdo, ahora lo entendía todo… numerosas imágenes acudieron a él después de ese suceso hasta llegar a el día del concierto… ese mal presentimiento no había sido una tontería después de todo… y ahora ¿qué podía hacer? El lugar en el que se encontraba logró identificarlo como su propia consciencia y si estaba obscuro era porque había quedado atrapado en ella tras haber sido atacado…

- Si no estoy muerto entonces… -pensó para si- oh no Yuki… Yuki corre peligro si no logro salir de aquí –se asusto tras recordarlo- ¡¡Yuki!! –gritó a la nada.

---------

De vuelta a la realidad. Kouji finalmente había logrado ingresar a la habitación del cantante, en su rostro seguía dibujándose esa sonrisa maldita que dejaba ver sus obscuras intenciones. Mataría al chico de la forma más silenciosa y nadie se daría cuenta… comenzó por desconectar los aparatos que monitoreaban los indicios de vida en el cuerpo del cantante, le desconecto el oxígeno y tomó una almohada para acercarla peligrosamente al rostro durmiente…

- Descansa en paz… Shindou…

Continuará…

* * *

Waaaaa gomen... gomen!!! se que otra vez me he demorado mucho tiempo en actualizar y que han de querer matarme por lo que les estoy haciendo a los protagonistas pero... lo siento!!! de verdad que no es por odio, al contrario soy su admiradora y nunca les haria algo asi... bueno... sin mas que decir agradezco a:

**Shiroi Tsukiyomi** - Cectpa muchas gracias por tu paciencia, eres tan linda ToT... y claro que no dejare en el olvido este fic, asi me tarde siglos hare todo lo posible por terminarlo

**Marim Yui Peacecraft - **Oh gomen por ser la causante de tu depresión y el hecho de que Shu aun siga en coma, prometo que pronto solucionare eso, saludos y hasta el proximo capitulo.

**Astrid3 - **Hola... como le dije a Marim... prometo no dejar a Shu tanto tiempo en coma... bueno eso si es que Kouji no cumple con su cometido y nos lo mata... waaaa roguemos a kami para que no suceda!

**Gabby21 - **Uy gomen por hacerte llorar y que el rimel se te corriera... buaaaa soy mala hago sufrir a los personajes... buaaaa merezco que me odien... gracias y saludos

**Andromeda no Sainto - **¿Estas bien? Ese almoadazo se vio muy duro... he Anthony lo le golpees!... etto gracias por leerme.

Ahora si... Ja ne!!!

Hikaru Tsuzuki


	5. Una estrella que se apaga?

Capitulo 5

**Una estrella que se apaga?**

Un terrible desenlace acechaba la vida del joven cantante más famoso de todo Japón, alguien deseaba verle muerto y estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, cuidadosamente había desconectado los aparatos que sondeaban los signos vitales y le brindaban oxigeno a aquel cuerpo que yacía inmóvil sobre la cama, el extraño invasor tomó una almohada en manos para ahogarle y matarle rápidamente.

- Shuichi, pronto estarás descansando en paz –murmuró con regocijo aquel hombre y se acercó al cantante listo para cometer su fechoría- Adiós querido koibito.

- Joven Kuroda –le llamó el galeno al momento de ingresar repentinamente al cuarto- ¿Qué… qué cree que esta haciendo? –preguntó sorprendido y a la vez asustado tras cachar sorpresivamente al chico con una almohada en manos.

- "Kuso" –maldijo mentalmente el chico al verse descubierto- Solo estaba acomodando a mi amado –respondió escuetamente.

- ¿Acomodándolo? –el galeno le dio un rápido vistazo al joven peli-rosa y lo vio en buena posición. Entonces reparó en algo que de inmediato llamó su atención, el chico se encontraba desconectado a todo equipo de supervivencia, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados- ¡Seguridad! –gritó- ¡Seguridad vengan rápido!

Aquel grito desesperado del médico llegó a oídos de los que se encontraban en la pequeña sala de espera, cercana al área del cantante todos pegaron un brinco de sobresalto. De inmediato un par de guardias cruzó por la sala y se dirigió rumbo a la habitación del cantante…

-¿Seguridad? –Hiro miró preocupado hacia donde se dirigían los hombres- Shu… ¿Shuichi? –dijo perplejo al ver que entraban al cuarto de su amigo.

- Shuichi… -Eiri al escuchar el nombre de su pequeño ser pronunciado por el pelirrojo no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el cuarto para ver que sucedía.

- Llévense a este hombre estuvo muy cerca de atentar contra la vida de mi paciente, es un peligro… ¡Llévenselo! –dijo y ordenó el médico.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó un sorprendido rubio tras haber ingresado a la habitación del cantante y haber escuchado lo que el médico decía- Tú maldito hijo de… -Eiri se fue sobre Kouji apresándolo del cuello con claras intenciones de matarlo- ¿pretendías matarlo eh? –sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre por la furia- ¿¡es lo que pretendías!? –gritó colérico.

- ¡Señor Uesugi cálmese! –le ordenó el médico quien intentaba separar al rubio del chico pero un fuerte empujón fue suficiente para hacerle tropezar y caer.

- ¡¡Maldito cabrón, te haré desear el nunca haberte atrevido a tocarlo!! –sin soltarle el cuello con una mano hizo uso de la otra para propinarle un fuerte y certero puñetazo en el estomago.

- Mgh… cof –tosió Kouji dejando escapar el aire de su estomago y algo de saliva mientras se doblegaba en dolor. Los guardias estaban sorprendidos por la acción del rubio y no atinaban a reaccionar.

- No me digas ¿te dolió? –preguntó el rubio con burla- a ver que te parece esto –le da una patada en la hombría del otro chico y lo remata con un rodillazo en el rostro que terminó partiéndole la nariz y la boca.

- Ya basta, llévenselo de aquí –intervino de nuevo el medico haciendo reaccionar a los guardias quienes sostenían al castaño para luego llevárselo a rastras.

- Señor Uesugi no tolero ese tipo de reacción en este honorable hospital, pero solo por esta ocasión lo dejare pasar por alto –de pronto una extraña exhalación le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido- por kami… enfermeras!! –gritó mientras accionaba un botón de emergencia y de inmediato llegó un grupo de enfermeras- le pido que salga, el chico necesita atención inmediata y su presencia aquí solo estorbará.

- No pienso moverme –sentenció reticente dirigiéndole una gélida mirada.

- Usted es imposible… -se dio la media vuelta- no me sorprende el por qué de que el chico le cambiara –dijo lo suficientemente alto para que solo el rubio lo escuchará pues aunque no era de su incumbencia, gracias a los medios de comunicación y prensa amarillista es que estaba al tanto de la relación de ese par.

- Como se atreve… -Eiri tomó por el hombro al medico y lo obligó a voltearse para poder propinarle un puñetazo por su atrevimiento.

- Adelante golpéeme y así tendré las razones suficientes para no solo echarlo de esta habitación sino de hacer que nunca más vuelva a poner un pie en este hospital y así mientras Shindou no regrese del coma no lo verá más –contrarrestó el médico para defenderse.

- Kjj –Eiri apretó los dientes con furia y lo soltó, le dio una fugaz mirada al cantante y sin más procedió a salir de aquella habitación.

Pero apenas se cerró la puerta tras él, en el interior de la habitación se vio un rápido ajetreo, inesperadamente el cantante estaba siendo victima de un paro respiratorio debido a la larga falta de oxigeno.

- Vamos Shindou no me puede estar haciendo esto –decía el médico mientras le daba unas descargas con el electroshock para reanimarlo- vamos… vamos… vamos… -repetía en cada descarga- ¡¡vamos!! –gritó en un ultimo intento pero el electrocardiograma seguía emitiendo ese molesto pitido continuo- maldita sea… -dijo dándose por vencido, dejo a un lado el aparato de resucitación y con un semblante abatido se dirigió a las enfermeras- hora del deceso…

--

Eiri había regresado con el grupo de "idiotas" que tenía por amigos su amado peli-rosa y sin decir una palabra apoyó su espalda contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos decidió aguardar por las noticias sobre la condición de su pareja tras aquel repentino incidente.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Waaaaaaaa se que ahora si van a querer matarme!! tanto por haberme tardado en actualizar como por haber dejado tan extremadamente corto este capitulo y por lo que le he hecho a Shu... gomen ne!! la culpa es de las malditas musas que se pusieron en huelga y no han querido ayudarme TToTT no se qué decirles... estoy tan apenada por todo esto... aceptare todo lo que quieran decirme n.ñ

Gracias a los lindos rr de:

- Shiroi Tsukiyomi

- Mireya Humbolt

- gabby21

- Andromeda no Sainto.

Gomen si no les respondo como siempre pero solo pase rapido a actualizar el fic

ja ne!


	6. Tu recuerdo

Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6.

**Tu recuerdo.**

_Aquí estoy,_

_Entre el amor y el olvido_

_Entre recuerdos y el frio_

_Entre el silencio y tu voz._

_Aquí estoy,_

_Viendo pasar los segundos,_

_Viendo pasar los minutos,_

_Viendo pasar el amor._

Un cielo gris que amenaza con llover, montones de lapidas se observan alrededor. Un hombre de rubia cabellera y negra vestimenta se encuentra arrodillado frente a una de ellas, no se mueve, no llora, pero esas orbes doradas ocultas detrás de sus negros lentes Dolce & Gabanna se encuentran fijos sobre la leyenda que frente a él reza "En recuerdo de un buen amigo, compañero y amante inolvidable"… aquella frase irremediablemente lo transportó a un mundo de recuerdos, donde solo podían encontrarse los momentos mas angustiantes de su vida, aquellos momentos críticos que había tenido que pasar tiempo atrás…

Flash Back

El primer concierto, de cuatro que daría Bad Luck en Japón tras su exitosa gira alrededor del mundo había terminado, todo mundo iba y venia cumpliendo con sus labores de dejar el lugar en perfecto estado para la siguiente presentación del grupo, mientras que el cantante y sus compañeros se celebraban su éxito en un mismo camerino.

- Hey baka, sin duda que esta noche te has lucido ne –le felicitó Hiroshi con una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

- No me digas baka, baka –refutó el chico con un típico puchero.

- Jajajaja –rió el pelirrojo por la mueca de su amigo- ne ne shuuu-chan –canturreó mientras ahora lo abrazaba del cuello y le revolvía los cabellos- seguro que es por ese nuevo admirador secreto que te manda cosas... hasta Kouji esta celoso! pero cantaste como nunca, estoy seguro de que es porque en el último ramo de flores dijo que vendría a verte.

- Pues, eso es un se-cre-to –dijo el peli-rosa con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Baka –Hiro le pega un coscorrón y sonríe cómplice- sé que estas así por eso no lo niegues.

- Ne Hiro, ya estás hablando como él –murmuró Shuichi bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué? –arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión.

- Ya sabes de quien hablo, siempre llamándome baka por todo –cerro sus manos en puño y las apretó hasta hacer que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

- Lo siento no quise recordártelo –poso su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo- pero hombre anímate que tu admirador secreto en cualquier momento puede venir –le palmeó amistosamente.

- Hnnn –Shuichi sonrió tontamente- tienes razón.

- Venga, te dejaré solo para que te pongas guapo –el pelirrojo le dio un leven empujón e hizo el ademán de marcharse.

- Hiroooo –chilló el cantante colgándose de la cintura de su amigo- por favor no me dejes solo en esto.

- ¿Eh, y ahora a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó un poco sorprendido por su reacción.

- Onegai quédate conmigo, que tal si se trata de un fanático loco y quiere secuestrarme o un violador o peor aun podría ser un asesino –le dramatizó mientras se le prendía a las piernas al puro estilo de un koala.

- Arg Shuichi no empieces con tus paranoias –comenzó a luchar por quitárselo de encima empujándole el rostro hacia atrás- solo es un fan, no exageres.

- Pero… pero… -dos enormes goterones asomaban por sus ojos.

- Vamos Shu solo es un fan ¿si? –le dijo con fastidio- estaré en el camerino de alado, cualquier cosa solo hecha un grito y vendré de inmediato.

- Mal amigo ya verás, si me pasa algo y muero, te vendré desde el mas allá y te halare los pies –rezongó con un gracioso puchero mientras lo soltaba.

- Si, si, lo que digas –le respondió moviendo su mano en un aspaviento indiferente y procedió a salir, y antes de cerrar la puerta- ¡que te diviertas! –le deseó.

- Jump –volteó el rostro indignado. Apenas desapareció el rostro de su amigo por la puerta se permitió sonreír emocionado, quien quiera que fuera aquella persona que le mandaba tan lindos regalos no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Un par de toques en la puerta le hicieron ponerse algo nervioso, se había cambiado la ropa sucia, se puso perfume y se acomodó el cabello con las manos. De nuevo volvieron a tocar.

- ¡Voy! –respondió el peli-rosa terminando de arreglarse, se acerca a la puerta y dando un profundo suspiro para controlar los nervios se dispone a abrir- Hola bienve... -el saludo de bienvenida fue cortado gracias a la tremenda impresión que el chico se llevó…

interrupción del flash back

- Nunca olvidaré el rostro de sorpresa que pusiste al verme ahí –murmuró el de la negra gabardina mientras, acariciaba lentamente la fría losa de aquella tumba y volvía a recordar.

_Aquí estoy_

_Con la sonrisa fingida _

_Que me dejo tu partida_

_Como un verano sin sol._

De regreso al flash back

- Hola, buenas noches –le saludó un atractivo rubio de ojos ambarinos que era quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, vestido formal pero elegante y con un gran ramo de rosas en sus manos.

- ¡¿T-Tu…pe-pero qué haces aquí?! –apenas y atinó a decir un muy shockeado Shuichi.

- He venido por mi cita ¿ya lo olvidaste? –le dijo el rubio como si nada.

- ¿Cita? Eso… eso quiere decir que… -Shuichi no lograba comprender nada.

- Si, he sido yo quien te ha enviado todos esos regalos y mensajes anónimos –respondió tranquilamente el rubio, su primer objetivo se había cumplido pero no se permitió mostrar algún gesto triunfante pues todavía le faltaba lo principal.

- Pero cómo… yo… es decir tu… -la impresión que el chico tenia no le dejaba pensar claramente.

- Que yo nunca haría algo así ¿no? –intervino el oji-ambar frunciendo levemente el ceño- tienes razón –suavizo su ceño- pero esta vez vengo con todo para hacerte regresar –una sonrisa apenas visible se dibujo en su rostro, una sonrisa que solamente Shuichi había podido ver.

- Yu… Yuki –el chico finalmente logró pronunciar su nombre tras empezar a recuperarse de su impresión.

- No, llámame Eiri, ese es mi verdadero nombre –se permitió decirle sinceramente.

- Ei…ri –apenas y pudo pronunciar.

- Y bien ¿aceptas salir a esta cita conmigo? –el rubio le preguntó de una forma tan amable y nada común en él, cuando del peli-rosa se trataba.

- ¿Yuki, en verdad eres tu? –Shuichi le miró con duda y expectación

- ¿Quién más si no? –le respondió Eiri con otra pregunta, parecía ser que la reconquista no le iba a ser tan fácil después de todo y la actitud del cantante comenzaba a irritarle.

- Bueno yo… n-no me esperaba que… -titubeo jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

- Entiendo –acepto resignado- bueno al menos acepta estas rosas –le entrega del ramo con rosas de diversos colores.

- A-Arigato –tomo el ramo y vio que su ex-koibito se daba la media vuelta para irse, algo en su interior se removió- matte! –le detuvo al ver que se marchaba. Eiri se detuvo y volteó a verle- yo… yo… saldré contigo –logró decirle con una voz casi inaudible.

-… -Eiri abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendidos, pero luego se compuso e increíblemente sonrió de nuevo en un mismo día y Shichi le devolvió el gesto aun más sonriente- vamos –le ofreció caballerosamente su brazo.

- Vaya Yuki no dejas de sorprenderme, en verdad que no te reconozco –expresó abiertamente- pero no se si creerlo, ah ya sé de seguro me quede dormido en el sofá mientras esperaba la llegada de mi admirador y todo esto no es mas que un sueño que mi subconsciente ha creado porque… -de pronto se quedo callado, miro de soslayo a Yuki y bajo el rostro- lo… lo siento, he desvariado y estoy hablando mucho seguro que ya te he molestado –se disculpó apenado.

- No, esta bien no me molesta –le dijo de lo mas tranquilo y es que tanto tiempo lejos de su peli-rosa le había hecho extrañar su excesivo parloteo.

-… -Shuichi quedo boquiabierto, simplemente la nueva actitud del rubio no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Y así entre sorpresa y sorpresa el joven cantante paso una muy linda y amena cena al lado del rubio escritor, jamás se imagino que alguna vez tendrían una velada como aquella, caminaban tranquilamente por la calle pues el Mercedes del rubio estaba estacionado un poco mas adelante.

- Gracias Yu… quiero decir Eiri, la cena ha sido maravillosa y ha sido una de las mejores citas que hemos tenido –le dijo con una muy feliz sonrisa.

- Esto ha sido solo el inicio –le miro seductoramente.

- ¡Yuki! –exclamó el chico sintiendo sus mejillas arder- Yo… etto… en verdad agradezco todo esto y… y… lo he disfrutado mucho…

- Pero –le interrumpió algo serio al notar su nerviosismo por decir lo que sentía.

- Ah, no… no te enojes… lo que pasa es… queestoymuycansadoyquieroiradormir-soltó de golpe y bajo el rostro esperando cualquier dura reacción del rubio.

- … -Eiri frunció brevemente el ceño tratando de entender lo que el chico le había dicho de una sola vez- Entiendo –le dijo tranquilamente mientras le levantaba suavemente la barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos- que tonto, olvide que acabas de dar un concierto y de seguro estás agotado –le dedico una tierna y comprensiva mirada, Shuichi de nuevo parpadeo sorprendido.

- "¡¿Quién es él y que han hecho con el Yuki que conozco?!" –se exalto mentalmente.

- Te llevo con Nakano –le ofreció.

- ¿Con Hiro? Ya no vivo con el, encontré un departamento cerca de la disquera y desde hace un par de meses vivo ahí, no es grande pero es bastante acogedor –sonrió.

- Bien, te llevo –le dijo mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto y luego rodeaba el auto para subir y conducir.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento del cantante. Shuichi se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta apoyando su espalda en ella y el rubio a cierta distancia frente a él.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme Yuki… quiero decir Eiri, jejeje todavía no me acostumbro a llamarte así –rió rascándose la nuca de forma nerviosa- fue una hermosa velada.

- No ha sido nada, yo también lo disfrute. Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo –le dijo sinceramente mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse- Adios.

- Si, adiós –le despidió, llevándose ambas manos al pecho- Yuki espera –le dijo casi en un grito y el aludido detuvo su andar- ¿quisieras… quisieras entrar y acompañarme para platicar un rato mas? Por favor –le pidió casi con miedo.

- ¿No que estabas cansado… baka? –le preguntó con una mirada y fría sonrisa.

- ¡¿Ya vas a empezar con tus insultos?! Arg, pensé que habías cambiado pero no, sigues siendo el mismo engreído insoportable, no se cómo acepte salir contigo! -Le reclamó en un grito- es verdad, soy un baka al haber creído que cambiarias –balbuceó mientras bajaba el rostro sintiéndose afligido y ni cuenta se dio de que Eiri se encontraba de nuevo frente a él.

- Oi –le llamó haciendo que el peli-rosa levante el rostro y entonces le solto un golpe en la frente con su dedo medio.

- Itte –se quejo el cantante llevándose la mano a su frente para sobarse- ¿por qué hiciste eso? –le reclamó en un molesto puchero.

- Porque estaba bromeando –respondió serio.

- ¿Qué? –Shuichi le miro confuso.

- … -Eiri dio un ligero suspiro para controlarse, Shuichi realmente sabia como exasperarlo con su idiotez- lo de baka fue una broma, quería fastidiarte y veo… que lo logré –El rubio sonrió de medio lado. Y los dos se quedaron ahí de pie, frente a frente mirándose fijamente y sin decir nada- ¿Y bien, todavía quieres que me quede? –le pregunto, atreviéndose a romper el silencio que comenzaba a volverse incomodo.

- Solo dime una cosa… ¿por qué haces todo esto? –inquirió mirándole con miedo, temía escuchar que todo eso no era mas que un juego. Cerró los ojos al ver la seria y fría mirada del escritor.

- Lo hago porque… -Eiri había comenzado a hablar de una forma fría, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que le diría o de lo contario tiraría a la borda todo lo que ya había logrado al acercarse de nuevo al chico. Dejo escapar un suspiro tranquilo y luego añadió- porque quiero que regreses conmigo.

- ¿Sólo por eso? –Shuichi abrió los ojos mirándole dolido, por un momento pensó que el rubio le iba a decir lo que él quería escuchar- Escúchame Yuki o Eiri o como quieras llamarte, lo siento pero no regresaré –al decir esto vio que su ex le miraba expectante e incrédulo- ya te lo había dicho, en nuestra última pelea me hiciste mucho daño, fuiste muy claro e hiriente con tus palabras. Al principio me negué a aceptarlo, incluso no había día en el que me sentía culpable y me decía que todo fue mi error porque yo te había provocado y te obligue a aceptarme en tu vida, entonces pude comprender que hiciera lo que hiciera tú nunca me amarías como lo hice yo… -se detuvo un momento- no, como aun lo sigo haciendo –se corrigió sintiendo un tremendo dolor al decirlo y como las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas- perdóname pero no quiero volver a lo mismo, ya no.

- … -Eiri sintió su alma y corazón partirse en dos al saberse culpable del gran daño que su fría actitud le había causado al pequeño- Y también lo hago porque… -comenzó a decirle con un nudo en la garganta- porque en verdad quiero que regreses… yo… -el rubio se esforzaba por disculparse pero por mas que lo intentaba simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir- Kjj baka –se regaño a si mismo.

- Esta bien, no tienes que forzarte a decir perdón si en verdad no lo sientes además fue todo mi culpa –Shuichi se dio la media vuelta para abrir la puerta de su departamento e ingresar- gracias por todo –le dijo con una triste y forzada sonrisa- Adiós –empezó a cerrar lentamente la puerta con la cabeza agachada y sus ojos ocultos tras unos mechones de su cabello.

- ¡Shuichi espera! –le pidió el rubio al momento de detener la puerta con la mano- solo dame un poco mas de tiempo, un poco más y te juro que te diré todo lo que quieres escuchar y no es ninguna broma, déjame invitarte a una segunda cita y entonces te lo diré –le dijo mirándole seguro y serio.

- Yuki –de nuevo el peli-rosa se llevó otra sorpresa, miro directo al par de orbes ambarinas y se topo con una mirada seria y determinada- Hn, no sé como lo haces pero soy tan baka que me has convencido –exhalo derrotado- está bien, en una semana será mi segundo gran concierto antes de irme de gira fuera del país, ve, mírame cantar y después tendremos nuestra cita y volveremos a hablar.

- Es un hecho, ahí estaré –le dijo con un semblante determinado.

- Te estaré esperando, no me vayas a decepcionar –una pequeña y triste sonrisa se dibujo sobre los labios del joven cantante.

- No lo haré –se acerca al pequeño y en un ágil movimiento le roba un beso fugaz- te lo prometo.

-… -Shuichi parpadeo confundido, vio como el rubio se daba media vuelta y se alejaba de ahí, lentamente se llevo una mano a su boca y se acarició los labios- Yuki… -susurró ahora saboreando el beso.

Fin del flash back

_Aquí estoy_

_Sin la mitad de mi vida_

_Un callejón sin salida_

_Viendo la vida pasar._

_Aquí estoy_

_Cantándole a la fortuna,_

_Soñando con tu cintura_

_Con lo que nunca será._

- Quién me iba a decir que esa noche, sería la última noche que te vería con vida –una gran tristeza lo embargo al momento de pasar sus dedos delineando las letras que llevaban escrito el nombre de su ex y difunta pareja- Shuichi… -un par de lagrimas resbalaron por debajo de las gafas oscuras al recordar cuando se enteró de la horrible noticia que el galeno le daría.

Flash back

Una gran tensión podía sentirse en las afueras de aquella habitación. Todos habían visto como el par de hombres de seguridad sacaban con fuerza y rudeza a aquel chico Kouji que mostraba una cara desquiciada.

- Si, lo hice, lo hice… yo el gran Kuroda Kouji he matado al imbécil de Shindo –rió en una macabra carcajada. Uno de los guardias optó por golpearle el estomago con su macana y así hacerlo callar.

Todos sintieron que el aire les faltaba, lo que había dicho aquel hombre no podía ser verdad. Vieron al rubio salir del cuarto pero no mostraba alteración ninguna y suspiraron, después de todo el escritor no podría mostrarse como tempano de hielo si Shuichi muriera ¿verdad? Optaron por aferrarse a esa imposibilidad.

Diez minutos más de tortuosa espera, salió el galeno junto a las enfermeras que luego se alejaron dejando a solas al hombre frente a los conocidos del cantante. Su semblante era algo indescifrable.

- Damas, señores –comenzó a hablar- tengo algo que decirles –inhalo profundo para darse fuerza- Shuichi Shindo… ha fallecido ya.

Un casi inaudible qué de incredulidad se dejo escuchar y de inmediato las reacciones se vieron llegar. El primero fue Uesugi Eiri que rápidamente ingresó al cuarto para descubrir la horrible verdad. Ahí sobre la mesa yacía el cuerpo inerte y cubierto hasta la cabeza de su amado cantante. Se acercó incrédulo al cuerpo y lo tomo en sus brazos.

- Shuichi no puedes hacerme esto… prometiste que me esperarías para nuestra segunda cita… no puedes cancelarla ahora, deja de hacerte al dormido y despierta –lo sacude- vamos despierta Shu… no puedes morirte ahora... –vio que no se despertaba- Shuichi…

fin del flash back

El hombre dejaba un ramo de rosas sobre la fría tumba, se enderezaba poniéndose de pie se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para abandonar el lugar.

_Aquí estoy_

_Enredado con la duda_

_Durmiéndome con la luna_

_Despertando con el sol._

/--/--/--/--/--/

- ¡¡SHUICHI!! –fue el desgarrador y desesperado grito que dejo escapar la garganta de aquel hombre que acababa de despertar, se levanto de golpe, su respiración era agitada y de su torso resbaló la sabana que lo cubría dejando ver su desnudez siendo perlada por brillantes y transparentes saladas gotas de sudor.

- Eiri ¿qué sucede? –le preguntó la persona que descansaba a su lado y que por semejante gritó se había visto forzado a despertar- cariño ¿estás bien? –se preocupó al ver a su pareja alterado. El rubio le dirigió la mirada y al verle el rostro afligido y preocupado, se tranquilizó.

- Si, solo tuve una pesadilla… una horrible pesadilla –le confesó alterándose un poco de solo recordar.

- Has vuelto a soñar con eso ¿cierto? –vio que el rubio asintió afligido y sin dudarlo lo abrazó- tranquilo, ya paso… solo fue una pesadilla, un mal recuerdo –le acarició la espalda- tranquilo, estoy contigo… tranquilo.

- Lo sé, es solo que aun no lo he podido olvidar –Eiri se separa de su abrazo y toma entre sus manos el rostro de su pareja- no sabes como agradezco el que tú estés aquí conmigo –se acercó a su rostro y le beso en los labios con devoto e infinito amor.

- Lo sé y nunca me iré, lo prometo –se separo del el para decirle y mirarle con una feliz y amorosa sonrisa- Te amo Eiri, te amo.

- Yo también y te lo puedo decir sin miedo a nada –le besa- Te amo.

¿Fin?

Hola!! se que les debo una gran disculpa por el enorme retraso que tuve para actualizar este fic, han pasado tantas cosas que apenas y tengo cabeza para ponerme a escribir es por eso que me tardo tanto... pero bueno espero compensarles con este nuevo capi que gracias a las musas me quedo mas largo que el anterior, o eso quiero creer nñ... bueno gracias por leer y ahi me dicen si lo dejo asi o lo continuo xD...

ja ne!!


End file.
